


all this time how could you not know

by somepeoplearewild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush, Drabble, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, girl!Harry, louis is a lil butthead, this really ain't shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplearewild/pseuds/somepeoplearewild
Summary: Louis finally notices Harry... but it's not exactly the fairytale sequence she had planned out.





	

 

Harry bites her lip, eyes flickering up to the small back in front of her once again. She's perfectly content looking at him. He's absolutely the prettiest boy she's ever seen in her entire life. His hair is perfectly wispy, his laugh so devastatingly adorable, and don't even get her started on that ass. 

 

He's a bit of an clown, she'll admit. One look into those cerulean eyes and you'll know without a doubt that he's the littlest of shits. But he's a trickster in a cherub's body.

 

Harry sighs, vision unfocused dreamily as her eyes gaze in his general direction.

 

And then he turns to her, catching her eye by accident. It's like the clouds have opened up and heavenly light is streaming down on his confused face. Harry frets unable to decide if she should send him smile. Luckily, the problem is solved for her.

 

"The fuck you lookin at?"

 

Harry turns red all of the sudden, she can feel it. She feels like her whole body is on fire and she's in hell except burning in hell probably isn't as fucking mortifying as what's she's going through now. Her mouth opens and closes a few times before she squeaks out a sorry. It's the most pathetic sound to have ever left her mouth.

 

"Fuck off, Louis," his friend, Liam, says beside him, nearly toppling the boy with a light shove. "Don't mind him," he directs to Harry. "He doesn't know how to interact with other human beings."

 

"Eat shit," Louis laughs, taking his seat in front of Harry as he has done for the past 8 years. And not by any coincidence. Harry always makes sure to sit behind him in class.

 

When the class is over, Harry grabs her things and attempts to jet, but a small hand tugs her back by the sleeve of her lilac sweater dress.

 

To her surprise it's Louis standing there looking sheepish. "Hey, yeah, sorry...." He trails off, not knowing her name.

 

Harry's heart sinks even further. "Harry."

 

"Yeah, well sorry anyway. You're new here, yeah?" he smiles conversationally, not knowing that he just keeps throwing daggers into Harry's fucking soul.

 

"Louis, I've lived here for 8 years. I've sat behind you in literally every class we've ever had together. I baked your little sister's birthday cake for Christ's sake. Are you fucking serious?"

 

It's Louis' turn to blush now, having been caught in his assholery. "Really?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"What's your last name?"

 

"Harry Styles," she deadpans. Honestly, boys are so clueless.

 

"Harry Styles, Harry Styles," Louis repeats trying to jog his memory. "Harry Sty– wait _Harry Styles._  H S?Are you the one who's been leaving notes in my locker for the past four years?"

 

"No!" Harry shouts in a panic. She just wanted him to remember her. She didn't want to out herself!!

 

His face lights up with glee and mischief. "Oh my fucking god. It is you," he grins widely. "Shit, I thought it was going to be creepy looking person, but it's just you."

 

" _Just me_?" Harry replies indignantly, the two heading out into the hallway towards the cafe for lunch.

 

"Yeah, you're pretty cute. I thought you'd be a troll or something."

 

Harry blushes for the fifty-thousandth time, rolling her eyes. "Glad I could exceed your exceptionally low expectations."

 

"I'm glad you could too," he smirks in a way that's supposed to be flirty, in his mind at least. "Wanna get lunch?"

 

"Sure!" Harry replies just a little too fast. Whatever, she's been waiting for this moment for years. Besides, her awkwardness has been described as endearing, and by the quirk in Louis' smile she can tell that it is.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm still writing death of a bachelor. i promise that'll be the next thing i post. i just wrote this really fast at 4 am and had to share it
> 
> title from You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift bc i'm really just hellbent on showing my age


End file.
